A New Generation?
by Tierney Beckett
Summary: Chapter 7 up! What will happen at the dinner Fatima has planned? Will Evelyn receive more surprises? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic, so please read and review. I can't make any promises on the quality, but I'll do my best. Anyway, here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: The O'Connell's, Izzy, Jonathan, and Ardeth do not belong to me (sniff-sniff). They are the property of Universal. Any characters not mentioned in the movie are of my own creation (of course).  
  
Spoiler: If you haven't seen The Mummy Returns then, first of all, shame on you. Get in your car and drive to the video rental store immediately. Second of all, don't bother to go any farther. This story will make absolutely no sense.  
  
WARNING: Contains slight angst on the part of Ardeth, although our hero in black will eventually be happy. Rated PG for physical attraction between husband and wife (how shocking) and possible violence  
She looked deep into the blue eyes she loved so well. Their depths were filled with wonder and love and she allowed herself to become lost in them.  
  
" I thought I'd lost you for a moment," he said softly.  
  
"For a moment there you did," she replied. "Would you like to know what heaven looks like?"  
  
"Later," came the answer. His lips pressed down on hers, gentle but insistent. As was always the case when her husband kissed her, the world around Evelyn O'Connell melted away. She vaguely heard Alex mutter something about 'not again' and vaguely realized that Jonathan and Izzy were arguing. She wanted to forget the events of the last week and, in Rick's arms, was able to do just that.  
  
But the spell couldn't last forever. The couple reluctantly broke apart and, while Rick went to settle the dispute between Jonathan and Izzy, Evelyn went to talk to her son. This child of hers was so remarkable. A nine year old boy who had survived a week with a resurrected mummy and raised his own mother from the dead. Evie owed her life to her son and, as yet, she hadn't thanked him.  
  
He hugged her tightly when she reached him. They hadn't had time for a greeting at Ahm Shere, what with Anck-su-namun beating on Jonathan and Rick fighting Imhotep, then the Scorpion King. Trying to get out of a temple that was imploding had also tended to cut any 'family time' short. Now, though, they were finally safe. Evie whispered in her son's ear as she held him.  
  
"Thank you, Alex. I can never thank you enough for what you've done, darling. I'm so proud of you and your father is, too. You were so brave and you acted with such intelligence. You're an amazing boy, Alex."  
  
There didn't seem to be a way to respond to this. Mother and son simply held one another in silence. Rick joined them later, having struck a tentative deal with Jonathan and Izzy. They remained mostly silent during the journey back to Izzy's, content in the knowledge that they were all together and safe once again.  
  
It wasn't until late that night, while lying in the tent Izzy had provided, that Evie allowed her thoughts to stray beyond her husband, son, and brother. As she listened to Rick's soft breathing, her mind began to race. Alex had brought her back to life with the Book of the Dead. But-  
  
Instinctively, Evie's hand fluttered to her stomach. She hadn't been sure until they had reached Egypt. In fact, she had refused to believe it. Doctors had told her and Rick four years ago, after she had miscarried for the second time since Alex's birth, that any more children would be impossible.  
  
Evie had been inconsolable after her two miscarriages. The first one, when Alex was two, had been a boy they named Alan. Evie had fallen down the stairs at their home in London when she was six months along. She had blamed herself for that and Rick and Jonathan had been beside themselves with worry as she grew thinner and had begun to waste away.  
  
It had been the presence of Alex that had pulled Evie through that time. Gradually, she had become more like herself. And, soon after Alex's fifth birthday, had been overjoyed to find that she was expecting again. But it was not to be, it seemed. When Evie was four months pregnant, Rick, who had never been sick during their marriage, came down with a violent case of pneumonia. Evie was not allowed near him and Jonathan had tended to his brother-in-law's needs, but, despite precautions, Evie herself had contracted the illness. Her life had hung in the balance for several days, but she pulled through. Sadly, the baby had been affected too seriously and they had buried their daughter, Laura, next to her brother.  
  
Evie had become convinced that Alex would be their only child. Doctors confirmed her thoughts. Rick refused to believe it, but had never pressed the issue with his wife. The doctors had said that the two miscarriages had poisoned her system, making more children impossible. Evie, who had wanted a large family, resigned herself to one child and Alex had become her joy. She had been happy with the family God had given her, though her heart ached to hold the two children stolen from her. Their life in London and on the road, although unusual, had been full of laughter and the family was much closer than most. When they had discovered the bracelet of Anubis, Evie had just decided that her symptoms were too familiar and that she would see a doctor as soon as they returned to London. Of course, certain events had made that impossible.  
  
After arriving in Egypt from London, Evie had confided in Ardeth. She felt she should tell someone and knew she could trust her old friend. Ardeth had taken her to a healer, who had confirmed Evie's suspicions and been positive about his diagnosis. Evie had sworn Ardeth to silence, her main concern focused on finding her son. Had Rick known, she would've been forced to remain behind, guessing the fate of her family and dear friend. Of course, she hadn't planned on being stabbed through the stomach and killed.  
  
Suddenly unable to bear the closed in feeling of the tent, Evie stood up and went outside. Jonathan and Alex's tent was dark, but Evie could hear soft voices and laughter coming from it. In spite of her pensive mood, Evie smiled at the relationship her brother and son had. Not wishing to be detected, she slipped off quietly to the top of a nearby dune and stretched out on the sand, unaware she was being watched. 


	2. Ardeth Finds Out

Disclaimer: See part 1  
  
Author's note: Oh please help me. I've come up with two different ways to continue this story. I can't decide which one is better. Read and review and tell me which second chapter you'd like to see continued. The first one is "An Icy Wind". The second is "Ardeth Finds Out" for lack of a better title. I really need some help on this, guys. Please.  
  
He had slipped up quietly on the camp, not wishing to disturb anyone. Assuming everyone was already asleep, (who wouldn't be after the day they'd had?) he had tossed a blanket on the sand and laid down. He was about to drift off to sleep when his warrior senses had detected movement. Turning back towards the camp of his friends, his breath caught in his throat when he saw Evie emerge from her tent.  
  
Ardeth made no sound, no movement as he watched her make her way to the top of a dune. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was. The desert sky was clear that evening and the silvery moonlight and starlight combined to give her porcelain skin an incandescent glow. Her dark curls tumbled around her shoulders, blown back from her face by a rare, gentle desert breeze. She no longer wore the solid black pants and shirt, but a white shirt of Rick's, which hung rather loose on her, and a pair of her brother's old khaki breeches.  
  
The Medjai warrior contemplated his feelings for Evie. Any man with eyes could see she was beautiful. Yet, Ardeth did not lust after her. No, that was not the nature of his feelings for her. She was his friend. But why did every woman he met have to measure up to her? He was not jealous of Rick because he married Evie. He did envy his friend's happiness, however.  
  
Ardeth mulled this bit of information over for a while. Maybe he just wanted to be married himself. But being around Evelyn had raised his standards exceptionally high. His tribe had tried to marry him off several times, anxious for him to settle down and insure his legacy. But no woman had been as intelligent, as witty, as full of fire as his dear friend.  
  
No, he concluded, he didn't love Evelyn. Not in that way. But, he had to admit, he was lonely. Now, watching Evelyn, he was also a little worried. The expression on her face was one of concern. He decided to go and speak with her. After all, he was curious about what had happened to the O'Connell's while he and the Medjai battled the Army of Anubis. That was the reason he had decided to find the O'Connell's before they returned to London. He didn't want to frighten her and so he whispered when he got near.  
  
"Evelyn. Evelyn, it's me. Ardeth."  
  
Evie turned around, at first startled, then pleased to see her friend. She stood up and gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Ardeth! What brings you here?"  
  
"Curiosity, I'm afraid. How did things go after I left Ahm-Shere?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't easy," replied Evie, trying desperately to infuse her voice with some cheerfulness and failing miserably to do so. "But, obviously, Rick disposed of the Scorpion King and his army. What of your battle?"  
  
Ardeth frowned at the sudden change in subject. Evie was usually much more detailed when relating something that had happened. Something had happened at Ahm-Shere after he left. Something she didn't want to talk about. Concern nagged at the back of his mind, but he managed to be patient. After all, as Evie said, patience was a virtue.  
  
"We defeated the first wave of the attack," he related. Evie noticed his eyes grow dim for a moment. "We lost many warriors, though. Several from my tribe. But they died bravely." He shook his head, endeavoring to rid himself of the thought of the warriors he had helped to bury before tracking down the O'Connell's. "The second wave was upon us when the suddenly vanished. That must have been when your husband killed the Scorpion King."  
  
Evie nodded in agreement. They stood there for a moment, each feeling at complete ease in the ensuing silence. Ardeth's curiosity got the better of him after a time, however, and he could contain his questions no longer.  
  
"What has happened that you're not telling me, Evelyn? There's no use in denying it. I can see it in your eyes. You're terribly worried about something. What is it?"  
  
She hesitated, unsure of whether or not she should tell him. In the end, she knew she had to tell someone. And she could trust Ardeth. Maybe he could even give her some advice.  
  
In a few minutes, Ardeth had been apprised of the situation. He had been shocked at the news she had imparted and was wishing he had been there to help protect the family. He couldn't imagine what the O'Connell men, particularly Rick, had gone through in that space of time, however brief it might have been. It was obvious they all worshipped Evie in their own ways. But at least now he knew the reason for her pensive mood.  
  
"You're worried about the baby," he stated matter-of-factly. Evie nodded as tears began to course down her cheeks. She was unable to hold them back any longer.  
  
Ardeth was unaccustomed to being in the presence of a crying woman. This sudden turn of events left the Medjai at a loss for once in his life. Unsure of himself, he put a hand on Evie's shoulder and let her cry. He spoke not a word. What did one say at a time like this?  
  
When it seemed that her tears had been spent, Ardeth ventured to ask Evie a question.  
  
"Does O'Connell know? Did you ever tell him?"  
  
"Oh, Ardeth. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Think of how it would hurt him."  
  
"Evelyn, I wish I could help you. But I have no knowledge of these matters. The only thing I can think of is to see a healer once you get back to Cairo."  
  
"But, Ardeth, I can't go alone. I just can't face the news alone. Come with us to Cairo. You can take me back to the healer I saw before we left for Ahm-Shere."  
  
Ardeth hesitated. His tribe needed him. There was still much work to be done. Evie read the hesitation in his eyes and did something she had never done before in her life. Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell pleaded.  
  
"Ardeth, please. It won't take me long. I just need someone with me. Someone to help me if the news is.bad. Please, Ardeth."  
  
The Medjai felt he should not go. But his friend needed him. How could he turn her away after all she and Rick had done for his people? Ardeth felt himself giving in.  
  
"I will go with you to Cairo, Evelyn. But I cannot stay longer than a couple of days. That is all."  
  
Evie smiled her first real smile since they had first set up camp. For some reason, knowing a friend as dear as Ardeth would be there reassured her. She would not have to bear this alone. Evelyn sat back down on the dune, hoping the night air would bring sleepiness to her. Ardeth sat down as well and the two began to talk as they never had before. Neither dreamed of what awaited them in Cairo.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
So, what do you think? Which one should I continue the story line with? Please help. I'm beginning to get bald patches from pulling my hair out. And I don't think my husband finds my new hairdo very attractive. My marriage may rest in your hands. 


	3. Rick Finds Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Mummy, but I'd be willing to sell myself into slavery for a crack at Ardeth. (giggle)  
  
Author's Note: Based on my reviews, I have decided to continue with the third chapter. I will update as much as possible, but I just got a new job (for which my husband is very grateful) so I won't be able to get on the internet as much as I can now. Keep those reviews coming and thanks to all of you who weighed in with your opinion. Maybe someday I can continue this story from the second chapter.  
  
Rick woke up first that morning. He was usually up first anyway. His hand reached out for Evelyn, only to find she wasn't there. Despite his effort to stay calm, he felt panic grip his heart. Throwing a shirt on, he charged out of the tent.(He already had pants on. Keep your mind out of the gutter, people). The sight that met his eyes gave him a sense of relief mixed with more than a little curiosity.  
  
Evelyn wasn't far away. She was asleep on a sand dune, looking very peaceful in the arms of Ardeth Bay, who also slept soundly. Quelling the jealousy that threatened to rise up in him, Rick reasoned there must be a perfectly acceptable explanation for their, um, positions. He walked up closer and cleared his throat.  
  
Ardeth woke up with a start and became acutely aware of his arm around Evie's waist. The sun was rising overhead. 'Allah help us,' he thought. 'How long have we been out here?' He glanced down at Evie's head on his chest and couldn't help but smile at the humor of the situation. He shook her shoulder gently. She didn't budge. Then, as he tried to extract his arm from around her, he caught sight of a figure out of the corner of his eye. A figure he knew all too well.  
  
"O'Connell," he said, jumping up. Evie's head hit the sand, which finally awoke the heavy sleeper of the O'Connell family. While Ardeth struggled to find words, Evie shook sand out of her hair.  
  
"Oh, my. How long have we been out here?" she inquired, echoing Ardeth's earlier thoughts.  
  
"Long enough, apparently," Rick put in. Evie looked up in shock at her husband. Ardeth rushed forward to defend the situation.  
  
"Now, O'Connell," he started. "It was all perfectly innocent. Evelyn and I were just out here talking. We must have fallen asleep. I swear, O'Connell."  
  
Rick felt foolish for feeling so jealous. He loved his wife. He knew she loved him. And, Ardeth? Well, Ardeth was too noble to take advantage of another man's wife, no matter how beautiful she was. Still, seeing Evie in his arms had been something of a shock. He had no doubt that Ardeth's story was true, but still. What an awkward predicament.  
  
"Oh, Rick. Don't stand there looking like that. You know perfectly well that Ardeth is telling the truth. I came out here last night because I couldn't sleep. Ardeth arrived not long afterwards and we began to talk. Honestly, Rick, I thought we'd gotten past this whole 'my woman' thing."  
  
The chastisement in Evie's tone got through to Rick. He saw the humor in this otherwise strange and awkward situation and gave Ardeth a lopsided grin. Relieved, Ardeth smiled back slightly and gripped his friend's hand in a firm handshake.  
  
"O'Connell. I came to talk to you about Ahm-Shere. Evelyn filled me in on everything that went on there. I am sorry, my friend, that I couldn't be there to help you."  
  
Rick nodded, his eyes clouding over with memories of the day before. He, too, had wondered if things might have gone differently had the Medjai been there with Evie and Jonathan while he raced his son to the temple. Perhaps Evie never would've died.  
  
"I understand, Ardeth. You had your job to do, just as I did."  
  
A wave of understanding flowed between the two men and Evie breathed a sigh of relief. It had certainly been awkward for a few minutes. Apprehension overtook her as she remembered Ardeth's words of the night before, spoken just before she had drifted to sleep.  
  
"I'll go with you to Cairo, Evelyn," he had said. "But you must tell your husband about the baby before we get there. A marriage cannot be built on secrets. Even I know that. And in your heart, you know it, too."  
  
Evie sighed again in frustration. Of course, Ardeth had been right. He was always right. She hated that. Hated the fact that she would have to destroy her husband again with the knowledge that she had put their long wished for child in harm's way. Alex, running out of the tent, interrupted her morbid thoughts as he enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Good morning, darling," she exclaimed, trying to sound bright and cheery. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Well, if he did, I certainly didn't," came Jonathan's voice. Her brother stumbled out of the tent. Evie smiled as she noticed he still held the Ahm- Shere diamond close to him. Jonathan was incorrigible.  
  
"You kick," Jonathan told Alex with disdain. "You kick hard. I'll probably have bruises all over my legs before the day is out."  
  
"So what!" Alex yelled. "You snore. Very loudly. It's a wonder anyone got any bloody sleep at all."  
  
"Alex, watch your language," Evie said sharply as she went into her tent to change. Outside, she heard Rick breaking up the fight between Jonathan and Alex. Then came the sounds of Rick waking Izzy up and Izzy's loud protests. Evie's heart leaped into her throat as she realized they would be leaving soon. They would be in Cairo by that afternoon. She had to tell Rick soon. Or she would lose Ardeth's support.  
  
As if on cue, Rick walked into the tent and smiled at Evie. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. The kiss that made her feel like agreeing to anything. She hated it when he did that. When he pulled back, she was grateful for his steadying arms around her waist. But the look in his eyes was unmistakable. A blush crept up Evie's face.  
  
"Rick, we're in the desert," she whispered.  
  
"Yes? And your point would be?" he grinned. Evie's heart beat faster.  
  
"Our friends are right outside. Our son. My brother. Rick, can't you wait?"  
  
"For you?" he said huskily. "Impossible."  
  
Evie didn't deny that she wanted Rick as badly as he wanted her, but they would be in Cairo that afternoon. Couldn't he cool his heels for just a few more hours? Besides, she felt courage welling up in her. It was now or never. Gently, she pulled away from him. Rick looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Rick, we need to talk. I have something very important to tell you. And I don't think you'll like it."  
  
At first Rick thought she was teasing him. But the sorrow evident in those brown eyes he adored convinced him otherwise. He sat down and pulled Evie down next to him.  
  
"What is it, Evelyn?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
Evie took a deep breath. In her mind, she said a quick prayer before she began.  
  
She told him about her suspicions when they had found the bracelet of Anubis. About the healer Ardeth had taken her to see when they came back to Egypt. She left out no detail of her story. She plunged ahead, all at once eager to get it all out. When she finished, she met Rick's eyes pleadingly.  
  
"And, now," she finished, "we're going to find out if the baby survived. I need your support, Rick. I don't blame you if you're angry with me for putting the baby in danger. Just, please, support me right now. Yell at me when we get back home."  
  
Rick was silent. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't angry. Not really. But he was hurt and dreadfully so.  
  
"I'm not angry with you, Evelyn," he managed to say. "I'll go with you to the healer. I'll support you. But it will take some time to forget that you didn't feel you could trust me with information like this."  
  
"But, Rick,"  
  
Rick held up his hand.  
  
"You've hurt me, Evie. You've hurt me deeply. Not because of the baby. But because you didn't tell me earlier. I'm sure you had your reasons, all of them good, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. I'm your husband, Evelyn. I'm supposed to help you through everything just as you help me. We're partners, remember? We'll talk about this later, though. After we visit the healer in Cairo. I'm afraid we have a lot to talk about, Evie. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
She nodded miserably. Rick reached out and caressed her cheek with his hand.  
  
"Don't misunderstand me, Evelyn. I love you. I always will love you. We'll work through this, I promise. But, right now, let's focus on getting to Cairo and the healer."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her gently, then left the tent. She heard him shouting orders to Izzy to put some speed on. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly and began to pack things up for the trip. If Izzy was wise, they would be ready to go in no time at all.  
  
(To Be Continued) 


	4. Trip to Cairo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of TM or TMR. They are the property of Universal and Stephen Sommers.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, but my new job has taken up a lot of my time. I'll try to write more often. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Izzy had managed to get the dirigible off the ground just as everyone finished packing. Ardeth had decided to go with them after all, even though Rick did know about the baby. Jonathan, Izzy, and Alex remained blissfully ignorant of the situation between Evie and Rick. Alex, who was, let's face it, the most insightful of the three, did sense something was terribly wrong. He stayed close to Evie for the entire journey, almost hovering around her. Ordinarily, Evie would have enjoyed this attention from her son, who had begun to despise what he called "mushy stuff", but, under her current stressful situation, the constant attention was beginning to wear on her nerves.  
  
Both Rick and Ardeth knew that Evie needed some time to herself. Rick tried to get his son's attention with stories of how he and Evie had met, but, what Alex had once wanted to know so badly didn't seem to interest him now. Ultimately, it was Ardeth who lured Alex away from his mother. On the other side of the dirigible, he began to give the boy sword fighting lessons. Rick alternated between watching his son and keeping a concerned eye on Evie. Jonathan and Izzy continued their argument about the diamond for the entire trip. Evie managed to tune them out, but silently resolved to punch Jonathan square in the face after all this was over with. And Izzy as well.  
  
All told, it was not a happy crew that arrived back at Izzy's airfield. The car Rick had brought could comfortably hold five people, but Izzy insisted on driving to Cairo with them. So, the six of them jammed into the vehicle and headed down the road. Evie found it was much harder to maintain mental distance when the people you're traveling with were right next to you. Jonathan and Izzy, sitting in the back seat on either side of Ardeth, were still arguing. Ardeth tried to mediate for the first five minutes, but soon gave up and sat silently. Evie noticed that Rick's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard, but whether this was from his irritation with Izzy and Jonathan or his concern for the baby, she didn't know. Alex, without Ardeth to distract him, once again hovered over Evie. She felt herself being watched every time she tried to think. She couldn't concentrate on anything. And Izzy and Jonathan were wearing badly on her already shot nerves.  
  
"I told you that was half mine when we left Ahm-Shere, you stubborn fool."  
  
"I'm the one who picked it up!" Jonathan protested.  
  
"Yes, because I waited for you to do it. It's half mine."  
  
"No. You stayed with that..that.contraption of yours while we risked everything to get to Alex. You deserve nothing."  
  
"Ha! You'd all be dead now if it wasn't for me and that 'contraption' of mine! Am I right?"  
  
This question was directed to Ardeth, who diplomatically ignored it. Both other men began talking and yelling at once. Although the car was an open one, Evie felt as if she was trapped in a room with them as their voices reverberated inside her head. Unable to take anymore, she managed to turn around enough to face them and fixed them with a steely gaze. Even Ardeth was a little frightened, though he knew she wasn't angry with him.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled. Both men were immediately silent. Jonathan was stunned. His sister had told him to shut up before, but had purposely never used the phrase in front of Alex. She was very picky about what habits her son picked up.  
  
"I am so tired of hearing about this stupid, stupid diamond. Let me ask you this, Jonathan. If I had remained dead, would you still be arguing with him about this? Or would you have the decency to wait a whole day out of respect until you took up this debate? And, Izzy, what about you? If your long time friend had climbed into your dirigible with the news that his wife had died, would you be arguing about some diamond? Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves for being so greedy. I don't care what you do with that diamond, but wait until we get to Cairo to decide. And find a room, preferably one far away from me, to discuss it. But if I hear one more word about that diamond today, I will personally take it and throw it out of this car. Am I clear?"  
  
Neither man had any doubt that she was serious. Evie turned back around only to see the frightened look on her son's face and immediately be assailed with guilt. Despite her emotional state, she wrapped her arm around him in comfort and kissed the top of his head. Happily convinced that his mother's tirade was over, Alex moved closer to her and, though the drive to Cairo was rough, he was soon asleep. The backseat was silent for the rest of the trip. Jonathan and Izzy both were ashamed of their behavior. Evelyn's words had jolted Jonathan back into reality, out of his diamond dreamland. Now he, too, noticed his sister's mood. She hadn't acted this preoccupied since, well, since they had first met Rick. The rest of the trip was silent.  
  
Once in Cairo, Rick and Ardeth lost no time in steering Evie away from everyone else and towards the home of Ardeth's healer friend, Fatima. Jonathan and Izzy were left with the bags to check in and a still sleeping Alex to contend with. Through it all, Jonathan had begun to do some real soul searching. Evie's comments in the car had hurt him deeply and he remembered all too clearly the hopelessness he had felt when Meela/Anck-su- namun had killed his baby sister. Of course he wouldn't have cared about the diamond if she had remained dead. But, then again, he had been shockingly insensitive to the circumstances surrounding their escape. Jonathan shuddered to think of life without his sister. She was the only person who really understood him. At that point, Jonathan Carnahan made the most unselfish decision of his life.  
  
Rick paced the small, dark room. Ardeth watched with sympathetic eyes. It didn't take a brain surgeon to see the torment in his face. When he stopped and spoke, his voice was strangely choked.  
  
"Ardeth, you know I trust your judgment, but is this place on the level?"  
  
The Medjai warrior's brows knitted together in confusion. Rick rephrased his question.  
  
"I mean, is it on the up and up? Or, wait, I'll come up with something. Is this a safe place?"  
  
Ardeth was quick to reassure his friend.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. This is where I brought Evelyn before we left to find Alex. Fatima is a wonderful healer. The best I've ever known. There isn't much she can't do."  
  
"I'd feel better taking Evie to a doctor."  
  
Understanding that Rick was not insulting his culture, but was merely speaking out of concern for his wife, Ardeth smiled slightly and patiently explained again why Evelyn had chosen to come back to Fatima.  
  
"I told you, my friend. If we took Evelyn to a doctor, she would have to go through the uncomfortable scene of explaining why she is concerned. Your doctors would not understand our culture. They would not understand that your wife was killed and brought back to life with the help of your son. The name of Imhotep means nothing to them. They know nothing of the Scorpion King. Fatima was born into the Medjai tribe. She was raised on these legends and prophecies. And she already knew about the circumstances surrounding our journey."  
  
Rick nodded his head. Everything Ardeth said made sense. The doctors wouldn't understand the problem. Heck, he wasn't sure he even understood it. And he had been there. And Fatima had put him at ease. O'Connell usually had a pretty good instinct when it came to people and Fatima had appeared to be a wise and kind woman. Still, he was worried about Evie.  
  
Just as he was about to speak again, the door leading into the room where Fatima had taken Evie opened. Fatima appeared and shut the door behind her. She was a small woman, not young, but not exactly old, either. Her brown eyes held wisdom and compassion in their depths. As she turned towards the two men, Rick felt his heartbeat quicken. Both men looked at her expectantly as she began to speak.  
  
A/N: Ooohh, don't you hate when people do that? Never fear, I shall update soon. Scout's honor. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep 'em coming. I love it. 


	5. In Fatima's House

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters from TM, TMR, or TSK. Yada, yada, yada  
  
Author's Note: See, I told you I'd update soon. This chapter will focus mainly on Ardeth, so be prepared for a minimum of the O'Connell's.  
  
"Mr. O'Connell, your wife wishes to speak with you," Fatima said.  
  
Rick went in the room without hesitation and closed the door behind him. Ardeth continued to wait for Fatima to tell him what had happened.  
  
"The child is alive," she finally said after what seemed an eternity of silence. In reality, it was only a few seconds. She opened another door and called out.  
  
"Amina! Amina, put down those books and come here. I need you."  
  
Within moments a young girl appeared in the doorway. Ardeth smiled at her. Amina was Fatima's youngest child. At sixteen, she was shorter than most girls her age and, to Ardeth's relief, much more quiet than her older sister, seventeen year old Fatin. Amina smiled back shyly. She had long harbored a small crush on the Medjai warrior. Ardeth was ignorant of this fact, being an exceptional warrior but still a man.  
  
"Amina, I need you to go to the market for me. Get everything that I'm writing on this list. It is very important that you get these specific things. And make certain that this item here is fresh. Do not let them cheat you. Hurry back as quickly as you can."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
As quickly as she had appeared, the girl was gone. Fatima turned to Ardeth. Her eyes were filled with worry. Ardeth began to worry about Evie and the baby again, but her words reassured him that her concern was not for them.  
  
"Tell me of my sons. Mrs. O'Connell has already told me of the battle with the Army of Anubis. Did my sons live?"  
  
"Yes, Fatima. Hamid has been wounded, but it is not serious. Khalil was tending to him when I last saw them. Hamid insisted on helping to bury our dead before he would tend to his own wound. He was cut on his left arm by an Anubis warrior. Khalil was nearby and killed the warrior before it could do more than wound Hamid."  
  
"How many warriors were lost, Ardeth?" her voice was softer now as she thought of the warriors, undoubtedly some she knew, that were now gone forever.  
  
"Over four hundred, though I'm not sure of the exact total. It has been a great loss for our people, Fatima."  
  
The woman nodded her head.  
  
"I shall acquire some medical supplies to take to our people. My daughters and I will return to the Medjai village with you."  
  
"To stay?"  
  
The minute the words left his mouth, Ardeth silently cursed himself. Fatima hadn't lived in the Medjai village for fourteen years. She had left soon after the death of her husband, Tahir Sabri. Tahir had been a mentor to Ardeth and a strong warrior. But he had succumbed to a mysterious illness that had swept through the village. By the time Fatima had found a treatment, it was too late for her husband. Once everyone had recovered, Fatima had taken her five children and gone to Cairo. She sent her two sons back to the village once they had come of age and she herself visited three times a year to bring supplies and teach the other healers anything new she had learned. Many had pleaded with her to return, but she had always refused. With her husband, she had shared a love that surpassed most arranged marriages. Living in the village where there were so many memories was too painful for her.  
  
Fatima ignored the last question. Instead, she focused on the O'Connell's.  
  
"Are you not the least bit curious about your friend and her baby?"  
  
"Did you not say the child was alive? Is Evelyn in danger at all? Or is something wrong with the baby?"  
  
"Yes, the child is alive. There is nothing wrong with the baby or it's mother. But I sensed something very strange while I examined Mrs. O'Connell."  
  
"Strange in what way?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, I believe she is carrying twins."  
  
"Twins? Are you sure?"  
  
"This early, Ardeth, it is nearly impossible to tell even with all the so- called "scientific" equipment. But I sensed two very strong life forces. Almost too strong. Tell me more about this woman. She is of Egyptian heritage, is she not?"  
  
Ardeth proceeded to tell Fatima of Evelyn's visions and how they had come to realize that she was the reincarnation of Nefertiri. For Fatima, all the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to come together. Just as she began to tell Ardeth of her theory, the door opened again. But it was not Amina or Fatin who came in. Instead, a tall young woman carrying several books walked into the room. She was a stranger to Ardeth and he thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her long hair was night black and hung down her back instead of being pulled up like most women. She wore a veil covering half her face but the half that wasn't covered captivated Ardeth. Two amber eyes surrounded by thick black lashes gazed at him boldly. It was an unusual thing for most young women in his culture to do. They usually avoided eye contact at all costs.  
  
"Ardeth, you remember my daughter, Tahirah, don't you?"  
  
Ardeth shook himself. What did Tahirah have to do with anything? Realization dawned on him and, in spite of his Medjai reserve, his jaw dropped.  
  
"This is Tahirah?!" he exclaimed. The amber eyes danced and the woman pulled the veil from her face.  
  
"I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or an insult. I shall choose the former."  
  
Her voice was teasing, another unusual thing for women in his culture. Fatima frowned slightly, but let it pass. Ardeth realized that the reason for her behavior was because of her years away from Egypt. Tahirah had left her family at the age of seventeen, having been given the opportunity to study medicine abroad. She left out of a desire to help her people in the future. Many of the elders in the tribe had been hesitant of sending a woman out into the world. None of them had doubted that Tahirah would be the one to take her mother's place someday, but they didn't like the idea of her "trotting the globe" without some sort of escort. In the end, Fatima had won out. No warriors could be spared long enough to be Tahirah's constant escort and none of the other women cared to go. She was to have been gone four years, but that soon turned into five, then six. Kahlil, Tahirah's older brother had told Ardeth a few months ago that Tahirah had sent word she would be coming home within the year. She had been gone for seven years. Last time Ardeth saw her, Tahirah had been a skinny girl of fifteen, all arms and legs, and quite shy, just like Amina. Obviously, she had grown out of all those traits.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Ardeth," he heard her say.  
  
"And it is good to see you. I just didn't expect you to be so big. I mean, you've aged. But, in a good way," stammered Ardeth. To his eternal shame, he felt himself turning red. What was wrong with him? He was a grown man, a leader in his tribe. He was known for being eloquent and able to handle his words well. He headed up almost every diplomatic mission his people ever embarked on. Why would this girl, for of course that's all she was, make him stumble on his words and blush like a-. What was that term he had heard Evelyn use to describe Jonathan's behavior once? A schoolboy? Yes, that was it. He was behaving like a child. And in front of this girl whom he had known since birth. But there was no smooth way out of the situation. Instead, he mumbled some excuse about seeing to his friends and disappeared into the room occupied by Rick and Evelyn.  
  
Fatima watched him go, at once aware of his predicament. She turned an accusing eye towards her oldest daughter, but couldn't keep a spark of amusement out of them. Tahirah smiled, a beautiful smile that would have flustered Ardeth even more had he been there to see it.  
  
"All I said was it was good to see him," she said innocently, perfectly aware of what the change in her appearance had done to her longtime friend. Fatima couldn't resist smiling back. And a small seed planted itself in the back of her mind.  
  
A/N: I know, it's a very un-Ardeth way to act. But something has to throw the man for a loop at some point in his life. As for what he said, I must confess I stole the idea from another wonderful movie, "American Outlaws". If you haven't seen it, go rent it. Just a small bit of info. All the names of Fatima's children (yes, that's all of them) are of Arabic origin. Here are the meaning of their names and the order of their birth. Khalil- friend Tahirah- chaste, pure Hamid- praiseworthy Fatin- captivating, entrancing Amina- trustworthy 


	6. Meeting the Past

Author's Note: Okay, back to the O'Connell's. I hope you don't mind, but this chapter will deal with some of Evie's past life as Nefertiri. It is important to the story.  
  
Evie, being completely enveloped in Rick's kiss, didn't hear the door open and shut. She was made aware of Ardeth's presence by an unusually loud clearing of someone's throat. Rick turned, obviously annoyed by the intrusion, and Evie fought a smile at the sight of a blushing Ardeth. Wait. Ardeth? Blushing? There must be more to this situation than him just seeing her and Rick kiss. He had seen them kiss many times before and it had never had the slightest effect on him.  
  
"What is it with you people and sudden appearances?" questioned Rick, unable to keep a slight edge out of his voice. Just once, he would like to be alone with his wife for more than ten minutes.  
  
"I am sorry, O'Connell," Ardeth apologized, though he wasn't a bit sorry. He much preferred his friend's temporary anger to the strange feelings he'd been having in the other room. "I just wanted to know how Evelyn was."  
  
"She's fine. And I'd be even better if you'd leave again," came the reply.  
  
"Rick! Shame on you, speaking to Ardeth that way. He brought us here, at my request I might add," Evie's tone made Rick feel ashamed. He glanced at Ardeth, who gave him a hint of a smile, and he saw at once that his friend realized he meant nothing personal by his remark. It lifted his spirits back up and he replied to his wife.  
  
"Oh, he knows I don't mean it. We aren't like you women, you know. Taking offense at every little thing and basically blowing everything out of proportion."  
  
Evie ignored his comments and addressed Ardeth instead. It was her way of telling Rick she wasn't speaking to him for the timebeing.  
  
"I'm fine, Fatima says. She's a bit of a mystery, isn't she Ardeth? Is she something more than just a healer?"  
  
Ardeth nodded. He wasn't surprised that Evie had recognized this. Both his friends were very insightful and adept at reading people.  
  
"Fatima has visions sometimes. Almost like a seer, but not quite as consistent. She's able to sense things most people cannot. It's a gift she's had since she was a child, or so I understand. I didn't come to know her until she married my father's friend, Tahir. It was an arranged marriage and they had a fairly large age gap. Tahir was in his thirties, and Fatima, I believe, was only fifteen. But, of course, it's common for girls to marry so young in our culture. They were married for fourteen years, until Tahir died. During that time, Fatima had become our chief healer in the village. She is incredibly intelligent and, once the elders knew of her visions, she was consulted about most decisions concerning our people. She is respected and revered in the village, but, ever since Tahir died, she has lived here and refuses to come back."  
  
"The memories are too painful for her," came another voice. Evelyn looked past Ardeth and saw a young woman. A very beautiful young woman. Their eyes met and Evie suddenly felt as if she knew this person. But how could she? The woman came forward, her hand extended towards Evie in greeting.  
  
"I am Tahirah, Fatima's daughter. It is wonderful to finally meet you both," she said, turning towards Rick. "Ardeth told us all about your last adventure. You were of great help to him."  
  
"I seriously doubt that," Evie stated. "After all, if it wasn't for me, Ardeth wouldn't have had to risk his life in the first place."  
  
"Nonsense. Ardeth thinks very highly of you both. Otherwise, he would not have brought you here. But I did not interrupt your conversation just to introduce myself. My mother wishes for all of you to come and eat with us tonight. She would like to get to know you better and it is also a chance for her to mother Ardeth."  
  
Rick cocked his head to one side, obviously amused by this statement. It was then he noticed that Ardeth wasn't quite acting like his usual self. Evie, too, had realized this and, being more intuitive than her husband, figured it had something to do with the young woman standing before her. She was intriguing and Evie found herself wanting Tahirah for a friend. The acceptance was out of her mouth before she even consulted Rick.  
  
"We'd love to come, Tahirah."  
  
"Wonderful! Bring your whole family tonight. And that pilot of yours. Mother is planning a feast already. I am sure there will be more than enough food to go around. Now, if you will excuse me, I will leave you to your discussion."  
  
Tahirah left and Ardeth suddenly seemed to be himself again.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should escort the two of you back to the hotel," he began, but stopped when he saw the look on Rick's face. Clearly, the man wanted to be alone with his wife.  
  
"Actually, I just remembered I need to meet someone in the market," he added hastily. Evie looked at him questioningly.  
  
"But you need some rest, Ardeth. You must get back to the hotel."  
  
Much as he hated to agree with his wife at this point, Rick's concern for his friend took over.  
  
"She's right, Ardeth. You better come back with us. I think we could all use a little sleep. There's time before dinner for a nice catnap."  
  
Ardeth's body, mind, and soul screamed for rest. That he could not deny. But it seemed to be a normal thing for him. If it wasn't a world threatening crisis looming on the horizon, it was some problem with his people or with neighboring tribes. Ardeth was a very focused leader, perhaps too focused for his own good. The fact that he was just now allowing himself to feel tired gave Ardeth an excuse for his earlier behavior. He was tired! That's why he had stuttered and stammered and acted like a fool in front of Tahirah and Fatima. As he said goodbye to Fatima (Tahirah was nowhere in sight, much to his secret relief) and headed for the hotel with Rick and Evie, Ardeth Bay simply kept repeating the words to himself.  
  
'I'm tired, just tired.'  
  
And by the time he reached his room, he had convinced himself that it was the only possible reason for his strange moods earlier in the day.  
  
Two doors down, Rick and Evie lay in each other's arms contentedly. Their baby was fine, Fatima had said. That was all Rick had needed to hear. But, after Rick fell asleep, Evelyn lay awake, thinking of the queer expression in Fatima's eyes as they had related their story about Ahm- Shere. Fatima knew something, Evie was sure of it. But she couldn't imagine what it would be. She began to toss and turn, becoming concerned yet again. Finally, she settled into a somewhat troubled sleep.  
  
It didn't take long for Evie to realize she was dreaming about her past life. This was no mere dream about Egypt. No, it was too real for all that. She was standing on the balcony of her quarters and gazing out at the night sky. Nefertiri had always loved to look at the stars. Below her, she could see the Med-jai standing guard. One in particular caught her eye and she allowed her gaze to linger on him. She lingered longer than necessary, she realized, when she heard the voice behind her.  
  
"You grow careless, my princess."  
  
The words were spoken softly, with great love and tenderness, but Nefertiri resented them bitterly. Furious, she turned to her handmaiden.  
  
"You forget your place, Kiya," she said coldly. Kiya did not back down. She stood and looked Nefertiri in the eye.  
  
"Yes, my princess," she replied, but her eyes did not agree with her words. Nefertiri walked back inside, no longer in the mood for star-gazing. Kiya followed. Inside, Tamin and Weret, Kiya's younger sisters, were preparing Nefertiri's bath. They shrunk away from their mistress's obvious fury, not wishing to get in her way. Kiya went about her business calmly, preparing Nefertiri's bed and then her clothes for the next day. Nefertiri simply stormed about the room, occasionally knocking things over. Kiya picked them up and put them back in their places. Once Nefertiri's bath was prepared and she found herself in it, she began to grow ashamed.  
  
"Kiya!" she called. Kiya appeared almost immediately.  
  
"Yes, my princess?"  
  
"I am sorry for what I said earlier. It was unkind and unfair. You know you are much more than just a handmaiden to me. You are the only true friend I have left."  
  
Kiya sat down on a stool nearby and took Nefertiri's hand.  
  
"I knew you didn't mean it, my princess. And I am not the only friend you have left."  
  
"Yes, you are. My only other friend was He Who Shall Not Be Named. He betrayed me when he fell in love with Anck-su-namun. If it wasn't for Anck- su-namun, I might not be in the situation I am in now."  
  
"What do you speak of?"  
  
"You know very well what I speak of, Kiya," Nefertiri replied, becoming agitated again. She stood to get out of her bath and Kiya immediately grabbed her robes.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do," agreed the young woman. She hated seeing her friend so unhappy. Nefertiri made her way to the bed. Weret and Tamin, relieved that her temper had lessened, each smiled at her as she passed them. Nefertiri, despite her frustration, couldn't help but smile back and Kiya saw it. Kiya saw everything, Nefertiri thought.  
  
"Despite your problem, my princess, you do have friends. Weret and Tamin are your friends. And what about your brother?"  
  
Nefertiri looked at Kiya in disbelief.  
  
"When have Hekatef and I ever been friends?"  
  
"Not your oldest brother. I speak of your half brother."  
  
Kiya did not miss the light that came in to Nefertiri's eyes when she spoke of Rameses. Those two, though born of different mothers, had a special bond between them that had never been broken. Would never be broken. Rameses was only one year older than Nefertiri and the two had always been friends.  
  
"True, I do have Rameses. I am grateful for that. I only wish that he had been born before Hekatef. Then he would be Pharoah."  
  
Her handmaidens were silent. All of them had entertained thoughts on that in the past few months since Seti's murder. Hekatef had always been rather unlikable and now, with his new power, that unfortunate trait had intensified. Hekatef was the real reason for Nefertiri's problem. Hekatef was the one who had arranged the marriage with Smenkhkare, his vizier. The marriage was to take place in three days. And Nefertiri, consumed by love for Kysen, a Med-jai warrior, grew more despondent as her wedding day approached. A love that had been forbidden by Hekatef only days after Seti's murder. Nefertiri's father had not disapproved of it. Kysen was a good man and, despite the fact that no Egyptian princess had ever married a Med-jai, Seti was not unwilling to give his approval. But the approval had not been given in time. And Hekatef, who, for some reason, had always despised Kysen, wasted no time in making sure he would not become a member of the royal family.  
  
And so the beautiful, vivacious princess was destined to become the wife of a man much older than herself, as old as her father had been, in fact. She had never liked Smenkhkare. He was an oily man, a snake in Nefertiri's opinion. And she had never liked the way he always looked at her. Everyone knew he had asked Seti for her hand in marriage, but Seti had refused. Hekatef looked for a way to tame his stubborn, willful sister and Smenkhkare provided it.  
  
Resigned, Nefertiri lay her head back against the pillows on her bed as Tamin and Weret began to darken the room. Kiya sat nearby, sewing on one of her own garments. As Nefertiri slipped into sleep, she heard Kiya's voice singing a haunting melody Nefertiri had heard Med-jai mothers sing to their babies. Her mind only had time to wonder where Kiya had learned it before sleep finally claimed her.  
  
"Evelyn? Evelyn, wake up. We'll be late."  
  
Evelyn blinked her eyes rapidly in the brightness of the room. They finally focused on Rick, who was looking more than a little concerned.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Evelyn blinked again, desperately trying to recall the details of her dream.  
  
"I'm fine, Rick," she replied, when she realized the details were not going to come back to her. She stood up and began to get dressed. Rick watched her, not totally convinced, but decided to let it pass. 'After all,' he thought, 'how would you feel if you had died and come back to life in the past 48 hours?'  
  
Rick left to make sure the rest of their entourage was preparing for dinner and Evelyn was left alone to her thoughts. Why would she be dreaming of her past life now? They had defeated the Scorpion King. Imhotep and Anck- su-namun were both out of the picture. Could it be that some other calamitous event had been part of Nefertiri's life? Evelyn shook her head. She was being ridiculous.  
  
She sat down at the vanity to do her hair. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she suddenly found herself looking at the reflection of Nefertiri. And, behind Nefertiri stood-  
  
"Tahirah?" Evie said aloud. But, no, it wasn't Tahirah. Her dream came rushing back to her. It was Kiya, Nefertiri's handmaiden. Evie nearly dropped her brush in shock. That's why she had felt that she knew Tahirah. Tahirah had been Kiya, just as Evie had been Nefertiri. Evelyn's mind raced. What importance did this have now? She fervently hoped that there would be no more threats to her family and friends.  
  
Rick entered the room again and Evie managed to regain her composure. She didn't want to mention this to Rick until she was sure of it herself. But even Izzy was aware that something was amiss as they made their way to Fatima's house for dinner.  
  
A/N: Oh, I know it's long. I'm sorry. But, once I got started, I couldn't stop. Please read and review. 


	7. Rameses?

Author's Note: Here we go again. If anyone has any suggestions, they would be appreciated. I dedicate this chapter to Deb2, whose Mummy stories have inspired me. She's a great writer. If you haven't seen her stories, please do so. They're well worth your time.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers so far. I treasure every review I get.  
  
Fatima had, indeed, prepared a feast. Rick ate until he felt he would explode. The only thing marring his evening was his wife's behavior. She, who was usually so talkative, had been silent throughout the meal. The only time she spoke was to answer questions from Fatima or Rick. And, Rick noticed, she was avoiding contact with Tahirah.  
  
Ardeth, too, had noticed Evelyn's reaction to Tahirah. In a way, he was grateful for it. It gave him something else to focus on. More than once during dinner, he caught Rick's eye and the two exchanged quick glances that clearly said 'we need to talk'. But, for now, Alex was doing all the talking. He had found quick friends in Tahirah and her youngest sister, Amina. Only Fatin, who was doing her best to attract Ardeth's attention, seemed unmoved by the young boy's charm.  
  
"And then Dad grabbed me and ran to the temple. We almost didn't make it, but Dad flew inside the entrance just as the sun hit the diamond."  
  
"Alex, your father can't fly," came Evelyn's absent-minded admonishment.  
  
"Well, he came awfully close," the boy concluded.  
  
Tahirah laughed, not unkindly.  
  
"Fathers are like that, Alex O'Connell. They can do anything."  
  
"Was your dad like that?" came the innocent inquiry. It served to snap Evelyn out of her strange trance. There was an uncomfortable silence around the room. Ardeth watched Fatima closely. But it was Tahirah who took him by surprise.  
  
"Yes, Alex. My father could do anything he wanted to do. He was a good man. Very much like Ardeth, actually."  
  
To Ardeth's amazement, he saw Fatima nod in agreement. Tahirah continued.  
  
"You are blessed, Alex, to have such a good man for your father."  
  
A snort quickly disguised by a cough came from Fatin and Ardeth looked at her in surprise. She muttered something in Arabic and Ardeth felt himself turning red. Fatin didn't know Evelyn could speak Arabic, although Rick and Jonathan couldn't. Evelyn did not say anything, however, although her eyes flashed dangerously. Alex, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. His blue eyes blazed as he looked at Fatin.  
  
"That's not true! My dad never did that!"  
  
Fatin blanched. Fatima looked up in surprise. She had been too far from Fatin to hear the comment. Tahirah, who had been on the verge of silencing her sister, became even more ashamed when she realized that Alex had understood the comment about his father. It was Evelyn's voice which settled the matter.  
  
"Alex, you are being rude to our hosts, dear. I'm sorry, Fatima. My son speaks before he thinks sometimes."  
  
Fatima inclined her head towards Evie in acceptance, although she did not miss the poisonous look shot towards her middle daughter by the British woman. Evelyn resolved to discuss this with Alex when they returned to the hotel. In the meantime, she did manage to catch his eye again and smile at him. He smiled back, which made her feel better. After all, he was just defending Rick.  
  
Tahirah felt horrible about her sister's behavior. She excused herself from the meal, ostensibly to get some more milk for Alex and wine for the adults, and asked Fatin for her assistance. Ardeth managed to keep from smiling at the determined look in Tahirah's eyes. He only hoped she would remember to get the milk and wine before returning.  
  
When they were alone, Tahirah began to berate her sister in a soft voice. Soft, so no one could overhear them, but unmistakably angry.  
  
"How could you embarrass our mother like that? What possessed you? And that poor boy."  
  
"I didn't know he could speak Arabic," began Fatin, but Tahirah cut her off.  
  
"That is hardly the point, Fatin. And I do believe Alex O'Connell is the least of your worries right now. His mother speaks Arabic as well. And she heard you, Fatin. You will have a hard time gaining her trust now."  
  
"Why would I want her trust? Why would any of us want the trust of the O'Connell's? They have put Ardeth in danger more times than I can count. You saw his wounds after they had brought the Creature back the first time."  
  
"Yes, I did. But the O'Connell's were also the ones who returned the Creature to the underworld. And Evelyn O'Connell's brother saved Ardeth's life at Ahm-Shere. You did not know that, did you?"  
  
"It was the least they could do after what Mrs. O'Connell did at Hamunaptra. If it hadn't been for her, the Creature never would have risen in the first place."  
  
"That is enough, Fatin!"  
  
Tahirah's voice was sharp, but not loud. Fatin stared at her sister open- mouthed.  
  
"But, even Khalil and Hamid have been wounded numerous times because of the O'Connells."  
  
"Perhaps. But you would do well, Fatin, to remember that we all make mistakes. And Evelyn O'Connell regrets her actions at Hamunaptra all those years ago. Ardeth, Khalil, and Hamid were doing what they have been raised to do. What countless of generations have done before them and will do after them. Jonathan Carnahan did save Ardeth's life. And Rick O'Connell killed the Scorpion King. As for Alex putting on the Bracelet of Anubis, well, he is a child. And children make mistakes as well. Now, are you going to behave as you should? Or will you continue to disgrace this family and Ardeth as well?"  
  
Fatin's silence told Tahirah that she would behave.  
  
"Alright, then. Get the milk for Alex. It's the least you could do after the comment you made about his father. I'll get the wine."  
  
When the two returned, it seemed as though nothing had ever happened. Evelyn was still highly upset with Fatin, as was Alex, but Rick was just confused. Ardeth, on the other hand was still embarrassed by Fatin's behavior. She found it much harder to get his attention for the rest of the evening. Not just because of her behavior, though.  
  
Ardeth found himself drawn into conversation with Tahirah. She was quite unlike any of the other women in his tribe. More like Evelyn, actually. Her eyes were somewhat mischievous, though Ardeth knew she wasn't teasing him. In fact, she wasn't flirting at all. She was simply telling Ardeth about her travels, sharing what she had learned. Tahirah wove such an interesting tale that Ardeth didn't notice the dirty looks she was getting from Fatin, or the interested glances they both received from Fatima. Alex was deep in conversation with Amina, Rick and Jonathan were talking to Fatima about the Medjai tribe, both of them interested in learning more about their friend's way of life. Izzy was too busy stuffing his face to bother with anyone else.  
  
Only Evelyn really studied Ardeth and Tahirah. Tahirah was telling Ardeth about her studies in the United States when Alex asked her a question. Fatin took the opportunity to ask Ardeth something. While Ardeth answered Fatin and Tahirah answered Alex, they both reached for their wine goblets. Their hands brushed and both looked quickly at each other, then quickly looked away. And, in that instant, Evelyn was transported yet again.  
  
She was in the royal court. It was one day until her wedding to Smenkhkare. When she looked to her right, she was surprised to see Ardeth standing there. Or, at least, someone who looked like Ardeth. He stood rigid next to her, as if preparing to defend her. That's when she remembered. Ardeth had been her chief guard, the commander of her Medjai bodyguards. And his name had been Salih.  
  
Evelyn, or Nefertiri, looked around the court with thinly disguised contempt. She had no use for her brother's idea of entertainment. This celebration was not given with her in mind. Only Hekatef and Smenkhkare. At the moment, to Nefertiri's relief, Smenkhkare was too busy enjoying himself to pay any attention to his future wife. Her eyes went to Hekatef, who was seated in his throne. To his right sat his chief wife, Queen Meskhenet. Meskhenet was not among Nefertiri's favorite people, but she wasn't as low on the list as her husband was. Nefertiri actually felt sorry for Meskhenet at times. She and Hekatef had been married three years, but there were still no heirs to the throne. Everyone knew that Hekatef had abandoned his wife because of this and, instead, had turned his attention to his concubines. Meskhenet was a beautiful, proud woman and Nefertiri realized that, despite the fact that she didn't love Hekatef, it must hurt her to not be desired by her husband.  
  
To Hekatef's left, Rameses stood with his wife, Halima. Evy's mind processed with some surprise that neither Hekatef nor Rameses resembled Jonathan. Some part of her thought that her brother would have always been her brother. Apparently, this was not the case.  
  
She allowed her eyes to leave Rameses and they settled on Kiya who, in an unguarded moment, had allowed her eyes to fill with undisguised longing. With a shock, Nefertiri realized that this gaze was directed towards Salih. Even more shocking was the fact that, when she looked at her Chief Guard, she saw that the gaze was returned. Nefertiri felt like an intruder on this byplay. These looks were not looks of infatuation. She saw that immediately. These two were deeply and irrevocably in love with one another. She allowed herself some time to ponder this information. Why had Kiya not come to her? Nefertiri adored Salih almost as much as she loved Kiya. As Nefertiri's handmaiden, Kiya would have had to ask for Neferitiri's permission to marry Salih. Had Nefertiri ever indicated that such a request would have been rejected?  
  
When she felt a hand on her shoulder, the princess gasped and turned, only to come face to face with Rameses. Her brother looked apologetic.  
  
"I did not mean to startle you, sister. I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
  
"You should not have to wonder, Rameses," Nefertiri replied. "You know I will."  
  
Her brother replied with a smile and indicated his wife, who was looking very pale indeed.  
  
"Would you take Halima for a walk in the gardens? She isn't feeling well and she wants to go outside. But, for some reason, she insists that you be the one to take her."  
  
Nefertiri was a little surprised to hear that. She and Halima got along well, but had never been terribly close. Why would Halima want her specifically? But she did not ask this. She merely inclined her head towards her brother and followed him back to where Halima stood. When Hekatef realized Nefertiri was leaving, he snapped at her.  
  
"Where do you think you are going? I have not given you permission to leave."  
  
Nefertiri smiled sweetly, which served to unnerve Hekatef more than if she had snapped back at him.  
  
"Our sister is not feeling well and I am caring for her. I shall return, my brother."  
  
Hekatef had nothing to say to this and so returned to watching his concubines, who were now dancing wildly and, to Nefertiri's mind, repulsively. At least it was keeping Smenkhkare busy.  
  
Once in the gardens, Halima seemed much better. Nefertiri looked at her suspiciously and Halima finally began to laugh softly.  
  
"I apologize, Nefertiri. I am not as ill as I pretended to be, though the scene in there certainly wasn't helping. In truth, I wanted to talk to you. About something very important."  
  
"Is something wrong, Halima? Is it the baby?"  
  
Halima patted the still small roundness that was her child.  
  
"My baby is fine. No, Nefertiri, that is not what I wish to discuss. I want to talk to you about Kiya and Salih."  
  
Now Nefertiri was surprised. Halima laughed again.  
  
"I've known for some time. My handmaidens can't keep their mouths closed, it seems. After they told me, however, I made it clear that no one else was to know. I see they've obeyed me."  
  
"How long have you known?" Nefertiri asked.  
  
"Since the day after Hekatef announced that you were to marry Smenkhkare. It seems that Kiya was going to ask for your permission to marry Salih, but, the night she had planned to ask, Seti was murdered. She did not feel it was right to ask you so soon after that and, by all accounts, Salih agreed. Then, after Hekatef announced your betrothal to Smenkhkare, it seems that Kiya decided not to ask at all."  
  
"But why not? Kiya is my dearest friend. And you know how I feel about Salih. I would give my permission for a marriage between them."  
  
"Yes, I know. But Kiya told Salih that she couldn't ask you permission to marry the man she loved when you were so cruelly denied the same right. Salih tried to persuade her to ask, but she has refused time and again. She said she could not put her own happiness ahead of yours."  
  
Tears stung Nefertiri's eyes as she realized the enormity of her handmaiden's sacrifice. What did it matter if she was destined to marry Smenkhkare? Why should that cause her friends to suffer, too? This wasn't right. Not at all. The Egyptian princess felt her sister's eyes on her and looked at her with determination.  
  
"Their wedding will take place, Halima. I swear it."  
  
Halima merely nodded in response. Then, with resignation, she suggested they make their way back to the celebration. As they neared the royal court, Halima found herself wishing that there were some way of granting Nefertiri's dream of a life with Kysen. Nefertiri, for her part, did her best to look like a happy bride-to-be for the rest of the evening.  
  
"Say, old mum, is something the matter?"  
  
Jonathan's voice brought Evelyn back to reality. She glanced around the table, realizing guiltily that everyone was looking at her with varying degrees of concern. Everyone but Fatin, that is. She started to say she was just fine, but a noise in the other room stopped her. Following that, a young Medjai warrior appeared in the room where they were eating. Tahirah jumped up and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Khalil!" she cried. It didn't take long for the rest of her family to greet him in the same way. Everyone else stood to meet the eldest child of Fatima. Everyone except Evelyn. She remained seated, glued to her seat in shock as the young man's face registered with her.  
  
"Rameses," she whispered.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's all for now. Yes, it was long. No, I'm not sorry. Well, I am sorry if the past life thing is a little off. I'm still experimenting with that part of this story. It's not to easy to come up with ways for people to be reminded of their past life. Anyway, please read and review. 


End file.
